La magia esta en el aire
by yoyes cullen
Summary: Es solo un one-shot que hice para un concurso de navidad. Todos humanos


** LA MAGIA **

** ESTÁ EN EL AIRE**

**Era 25 de diciembre y lo que había empezado como un día destinado al fracaso, se había vuelto el mejor de mi vida hasta entonces, y del resto que me quedaba por vivir.**

**La noche anterior me había acostado algo tarde después de haber estado viendo dramas baratos y comiendo una tarrina de helado de chocolate. Me encontraba algo triste, ya que, era el primer año que pasaba la navidad alejada de mi familia, y además en un país todavía extraño para mí.**

**Al día siguiente me desperté del mismo humor. En los Estados Unidos, que era donde me encontraba estudiando con una beca, el día importante era el 25 no el 24 como en España. Eso se notaba muy bien en toda la actividad que bullía por las calles de Nueva York. Sobretodo en Manhattan, barrio en el que me encontraba viviendo. Las calles estaban bañadas por una fina capa de nieve que resplandecía bajo las coloridas luces, puestas solo para esta ocasión.**

**Además podías ver gente corriendo por todos lados buscando los regalos de última hora o bien disfrutando de la mañana hasta la hora de reunirse con sus familiares.**

**Es en estas fechas cuando realmente te das cuenta de lo que estrañas tu casa y familia, y lo único que quieres es tenerlos a tu lado. Si a esta añoranza le sumas que todos tus amigos van a pasar el día con su familia(como es normal), todo se empeora. Todo esto significa que tendría que pasar el día completamente sola y aburrida.**

**Sin embargo, después de regodearme en mi miseria durante un rato, decidí salir a dar una vuelta por la pista de patinaje de hielo para intentar despejarme.**

**Me duché, me puse unos vaqueros que me había comprado hace poco y mi jersey favorito. Desayuné unos gofres con chocolate. Cogí mi abrigo y mis patines, y salí de casa.**

**Al salir a la calle me recibió una ráfaga de aire frío que me reanimó, y logró que una sonrisa apareciese en mi cara durante un rato.**

**Cuando llegué a la pista me puse mis patines y me lancé hacia el hielo.**

**Llevaba ya un rato patinando, y mi mente estaba completamente ausente. Al principio no fue problema. Por suerte para mí, la pista se encontraba bastante vacía, lo que me permitía dejar la mente en blanco y disfrutar por completo del patinaje, una de mis aficiones. Pero en un momento me encontraba patinando y al siguiente mi trasero estaba en el suelo.**

**-Ahhh! -grité adolorida.**

**-Lo siento mucho. ¿Estás bien? Estaba distraído y no t...**

**-No te preocupes, estoy bien -interrumpí al chico guapo que parecía ser el culpable de mi caída. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era sonreirle embobada.**

**-Ah bueno... deja que te ayude -me dijo, ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme. Ahí fue cuando me dí cuenta que seguía en el suelo, y no pude evitar sonrojarme.**

**-Muchas gracias -le dije. Entonces se produjo un silencio incómodo que parecía no querer acabarse, y que al final acabó rompiendo él.**

**-¿Qué te parece si te invito a un chocolate caliente como disculpa por tirarte?**

**-En realidad yo también estaba un poco distraída, pero si insistes aceptaré ese chocolate caliente.**

**-Insisto. Definitivamente no puedo obviar mi parte de culpa en tu caída.**

**-De acuerdo ¿a dónde vamos? -le pregunté emocionada.**

**-Me han dicho que han abierto un nuevo café al otro lado de Central Park. Está un poco lejos, pero al parecer merece la pena ¿te apetece?**

**-Claro. Nunca viene mal dar un paseo.**

**Dejamos la pista en ese momento, y nos dirigimos a ese café. La verdad era que si estaba un poco lejos, pero el camino se hizo entretenido mientras charlábamos de cosas sin importancia. Fue increíble con que familiaridad hablábamos, habiendo acabado de conocernos. Parecía haber un vínculo entre nosotros que me hacía sentirlo como un amigo de toda la vida. Esto realmente era algo raro en mí, pues yo siempre había sido una persona bastante tímida.**

**Cuando llegamos a ese lugar, pedimos unas tazas de chocolate con nata. Estaban deliciosas. El chocolate en sí siempre estaba delicioso, pero ese realmente era el mejor que había probado nunca. Y la compañía... la compañía era insuperable. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, nuestra confianza aumentaba. Así entre risas y chocolate pasamos casi toda la mañana allí.**

**Cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos, parecía que ninguno quería moverse. Nos miramos unos segundos que fueron tan intensos, que me vi obligada a apartar la mirada.**

**-Bueno me temo que ya tengo que irme. Mis padres me tienen que estar esperando para comer. Supongo que a ti también te estarán esperando ¿no?**

**-En realidad no. Toda mi familia está en España. Yo solo estoy aquí estudiando con una beca. -dije algo triste.**

**-Oh, ¡vaya! No quería incomodarte. No pensé que estarías sola. Pero ¿no tienes a nadie más? ¿amigos, novio...? -preguntó curioso.**

**-No. Todos mis amigos están con sus familias y no tengo novio -le dije tímida. **

**Después de eso, solo intercambiamos números y direcciones, y cada uno se fue por su lado. Aunque con la promesa de volver a quedar muy pronto.**

**El resto del día lo pasé en casa, ordenando y acabando cosas que normalmente no tendría tiempo para hacer. Esa noche me preparé algo especial, para al menos para darme el gusto.**

**Poco antes de las doce me asomé a la ventana, y como hubiese pasado en cualquier película, apareció una estrella fugaz. Fui rápida y pedí un deseo: no seguir sola esa noche.**

**Estaba claro que no esperaba que se cumpliese mi deseo, pero estaba muy equivocada.**

**En ese momento alguien tocó el timbre. Si no hubiese sido porque sabía que un ladrón no tocaría a la puerta, hubiese pensado que sería él, pues a esas horas ¿quién más podría ser?**

**Me acerqué a la puerta y me asomé a la mirilla. Para mi sorpresa era él. Era Edward.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí? -le pregunté totalmente sorprendida.**

**-Hola a ti también. Yo también me alegro de verte -me dijo divertido.**

**-Ahora en serio, ¿por qué has venido?**

**-No podía dejar que pasases esta noche tan importante tú sola. Así que en cuanto he podido me he escapado de la cena y he venido hasta aquí.**

**-Muchas gracias, pero no te deberías haber molestado -le dije emocionada, casi llorando.**

**-¡Ey! No vayas a llorar, que yo he venido a hacerte feliz -dijo con una gran sonrisa.**

**-Esto parece un sueño. Primero le pido un deseo a una estrella fugaz y se me acaba de cumplir. Además tú solo me conociste esta mañana y ya has hecho esto por mí. Es increíble, pero me encanta.**

**-Será porque hoy es Navidad, el día cuando pueden ocurrir las cosas más imposibles -dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa- y cuando parece haber más magia en el aire que nunca.**

**-Será eso, porque esto realmente parece cosa de magia **

**-Sí, Navidad es todo magia y… amor -dijo y me besó.**

**Definitivamente todo es magia y amor en Navidad. Un día en el que la voluntad de las personas puede hacer milagros.**

Después de tanto tiempo(años? puede...) vuelvo con otro one-shot, aunque me estoy planteando hacerlo long-fic, pero eso dependerá del tiempo que tenga esta navidad =) Espero que os guste y que disfruteis leyendo. Bye hasta pronto... espero XD


End file.
